Confession in Lumiose City
by MadnessFairy7
Summary: Clemont and Serena have feelings for each other but having trouble confessing to each other. Will they be able to be together? Will they end up rejected? ClemontXSerena


**This is my first fanfiction. I hope it's okay.**

 **Pairing: Clemont and Serena**

* * *

The four trainers decided to head over to a large city called Lumiose City. It was getting late as the time was around 8:45 PM. A young girl, who seemed to be around seven, looked at her older brother. "I'm tired."

The blonde male with glasses, who seemed to be around twelve or thirteen, looked at her. "Please be patient, Bonnie. Were still searching for a place to stay for the night."

Soon, a young boy wearing a hat and aged ten ran over to the nearest hotel, while his trusted partner, Pikachu, stayed on his shoulder. Another girl, with a pink hat and light brown hair, and between ten and twelve, looked over at the boy and his Pikachu. "Ash. Wait. Where are you going?" The girl named Serena shouted out.

The male with glasses named Clemont sighed softly, holding onto the straps of his technological backpack, which he calls his 'Clemontic-gear.' He, along with his sister, Bonnie, and his friend, Serena, followed Ash over to the hotel. The four of them eventually made it inside and, luckily, there was one more room left that was available. Lumiose City is the largest city in the Kalos region after all. Soon, the four trainers arrived in the room they were assigned to, after following the receptionist. Before the receptionist could leave to go back to the front desk, Bonnie looked at her, giggling softly. She then got on one knee, as her Dedenne sits on top of her head. "How would you like to marry my brother?"

Clemont suddenly blushed and got extremely embarrassed and turned on his 'Clemontic-gear,' in which hi Aipom-like robotic hand reached over to Bonnie and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and carried her into the room. "Bonnie, if I have to tell you a thousand times not to do that."

Bonnie just laughed softly. "How about you marry Serena?"

Clemont blushed even more. "I said 'stop it, Bonnie.'"

In all of honesty, Clemont was starting to develop feelings for Serena. He was just too shy to admit it. Serena felt the same way as Clemont. She just needed to find the right words in order to confess to him. It wasn't always easy for young people to admit their romantic feelings to one another. After Serena heard Bonnie and Clemont, she decided to take a little walk around Lumiose City. Her Pokemon partner, Fennekin, followed her.

Clemont looked over at Serena, who just left, and sighed softly. "Bonnie, what am I going to do with you?"

Bonnie looked over at her brother. "Why don't you just tell her then?"

Clemont shook his head. "It's really not easy. What if she says 'no?' What if I embarrass myself?"

Bonnie just giggled. "You won't know unless you ask." She said as Dedenne made her cute noise. "Denene."

Ash suddenly overheard Bonnie and Clemont's conversation, and looked at the both of them. "She's right, you know."

Pikachu happened to agree with both Ash and Bonnie. "Pika."

Clemont nodded before heading out of the hotel and walked around Lumiose City. He had to tell Serena how he felt about her. He started getting these feelings ever since they left Shalour City after Ash won against gym leader Korrina. Now it was almost his time to battle Ash. He was a gym leader after all.

Meanwhile, Serena was walking around the streets of Lumiose City while holding her Fennekin in her arms. She had been thinking about how she could confess her feelings to Clemont. She took a deep breath before walking to a bench that's closest to the Pokemon center, and sits down, putting her Fennekin on her lap as she gently pets her head.

It didn't take that long until Clemont found her. Serena looked over at him, smiling a bit as he sits next to her. He then looked at her. "A-Are you okay?"

Serena nodded to him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just.. Um.. Thinking."

"About what?"

"Well.. Have you ever.. had feelings for anyone?"

Clemont shook his head no. "Honestly, no.."

Serena sighed softly. "We are friends. I just.. I just feel like we connect with each other. The more time we spend, the closer we are. It's like how your Chespin feels about my Fennekin. The thing is.. I know were very young.. but.. um.."

Clemont looked at her. "What is it?"

"I do like you.. but as.. more than just friends." Serena looked down.

Clemont suddenly blushed madly. "Serena.."

Serena looked at him.

"I-I.. was just about to say that the minute I found you.."

"You were?"

Clemont nodded, blushing a bit more. "But.. Could we.. Keep this from Bonnie for a while?"

"Yeah. Sure." Serena smiled softly as she kissed his cheek softly, making Clemont blush.

"Th-Thank you.."

"You're welcome."

Clemont smiled and lightly kissed Serena, making this their first kiss ever.

Serena blushed after kissing him. "You wanna go back to the others?"

"Yeah. Just as long as Bonnie doesn't embarrass me again."

Serena and Clemont then went back to the hotel with the others. The two have became a couple afterwards.


End file.
